Azgovian glossary
This is a list of words in the Azgovian language, the form of Vozonid that is used in the country of Azgo. It is also known as "Dalatar Vozonid" or "Dalatarese" because it is often associated with the capital city of Dalatar. Archaic spellings and other notes are listed below the respective word. A * adi - lord * (a)gutoz - animal, beast * ailoz - cat * aitari, tarjaz - art * akalgoz, akalligoz - shield * akallitoz - collapse * akha - hundred * (a)lorokon - green parrot with yellow wings * -āma - every * ān(ai) - eye * anduoz - friend * antukhoz, antokhoz - (G) human, person (formal) * ānzomal - to overcome * araimõ - sweat, toil * aryv - why (archaic) * (a)sorzol - javelin * assoz - arrow * ashai - answer, response * ashtamal - to count * aurisai - perfect, impossible * aurisaidar - being perfect, incorruptible, pure, impossible * aurisoin - less perfect, at least perfect, innocent * aurmal - to fall in love with * aurovai - romantic love * azai - glorious, wonderful, well done * (a)zau - bad, horrible B * bagyz - bag * baval, bavol - great * bazrakan * bizoz - five D * dal - bright, light * dardamal - to watch over * darkanaz - cannon * darroz - tank * dasajōz - ten thousand * dazarminnaz - payment * didamal - to see * dirdar - dirt * diz - it * doi - thou * doikan - cute, adorable * dojārido - soldier * dūl - darkness, dark * dumpato - punch G * gamma - sea * gampallai, glaimpal - plank * ganda(z) - future, tomorrow * glumbon, glummo - drunk * -glōz - there, something does ... * gnōmal - to know * goi - (very offensive and vulgar) to curse, to condemn someone to hell * golsalȳmal - to get rid of * gompamal - to unite * gulshomal - to bleed Gh * ghad - what * ghaljoz - fire * ghimoz - field, meadow, pasture * ghiraz - daytime * ghirzil - day * ghova - fountain, well, spring * ghoz - who H * ha - no, not * hadal - not bright, dark * hagalljakan, haglan - offline * haksakkoz - hedgehog * hamindar - poverty, destitute * haminno - poor, impoverished * hāna - never, zero * hashilla - sick, ill, diseases * hinu - shame * hinukkan - shameful * hobbai, hobbajoz - monster * hoikal - half * honzoz - sleep I * -idō - doer of * igomal - to eat ** iqomal * ijoghoz - atmosphere, sky (poetic) * ijōz - sky * imbar - heaven * īrjo - sun * irnō - evening * irzolan - welcome * issan - wave * ittaz - ice * ithataz - tapestry, fabric * īzja - green J * ja - and * jabantar - everything, existence * ja-dorran - together * jandoz - hello * jannaraz - peace * janniluoz - peace to you, greetings * jarkoz - eleven * jarran - divine ** jarhan * jasakiz - vegetable * javin(jaz)mal - to bless * jauboroz - gryphon, Vozonid, civilised * jaumo - thousand * jōndostar - roadside shrine * jor, joru - soup * jortoz - nine * jōzrimaz - air-route * jura - lock of hair K * kā - air * kalakoz - lantern * kalkatoz - knight * kambōjoz - cockatoo * kannaz - eight * kanoi - spouse * kanoimal - to fall in love with, to marry * kanoitar - marriage * kan(z) - she * kappoz - hammer ** qappoz * karki - spinel, wealth, offering * kashkoz - (rude) barbarian, savage, fool * kava - same * kaiza - wife * kjogal - shoes, sandals * kjokuvan, gjauvan - question * kjozoz - husband * klaizo - desire * klambi - (vulgar) bare, weak, shameful, stupid * knai - she (archaic) * knovar - lava * kno(z) - he (archaic) * kon(z) - he * krovi - tree * kryjanōjoz, kryjonoi - train, locomotive * kydar(oz) - town (archaic) * kygvattar - plug, interruption ** qygvat * kythar(az) - blade * kyviz - fashion, trend Kh * (kh)akhumal - hatred, hate, to hate * khoroloz - current (of water) * khotunoz - moon * khurjo - fear L * laghuraz - land * lai - we * laivoz - owl * lajo - two * lakkal - blazing * lambaz - cow * lamboz - bull, cow * lambõ - cattle, herd * lāmmal - to rest * larõ - family, house, clan ** lharovō * lataroz, latroz - crow, corvid * lau, lō(z) - night * limaz, ilbaz - chest, box * lipiz - berry * ljau(va) - love * ljauz - I (neuter, general) ** Preferred instead of "ukh" for "I", as "ukh" was used by slaves. Banned during Trimallean rule as a symbol of resistance movements. * ljoviz - flower * lombaz, lombitaz - bowl, worthless trinket, something useless * loppoz - book * luaz - thou (female) * -luaz - -self * lummo - sleep, night * luoz - thou (male) * lurboz - bull * lurymal - to read * lūzo - farm, field ** lhōzo * lybammal - to kick * lybat - kick * lymbamal - to bend M * mādo - blue * -(ma)ghol - (past tense) * mai - over * -mal - (present tense verb) * malpa(s) - plan * mān(az) - counting, (archaic) time * -(man)dil - (future tense) * mandil - mountain peak * mānotar - universe * mānoz - sky, outer space * mānythaz - clock * mardoz - seven * milo - candle * min - credit, currency * minathuoz - student, (collective) my students * mindas - time * minjo - million * mintūz - dudes, fellows, friends, homies * mirriz - money, currency * mirukuz - unicorn * moin - (vulgar) one who oozes, a promiscuous person, a loser * moino - fluid, ooze * monodol - noble person, virtuous person * monokhoz - oil * mudakon - (vulgar) horrible place * murjoz - honour * musykan - disgusting * musyrmal - to defile * muzro - dirt * mylsadō, mylsithar - hero * mylso - strength * mylsoz - valour, courage * mȳthasoz - scribe, accountant, clerk * mȳthatar - patience, endurance, ordeal * mȳthomal - to wait * myzro - (vulgar) excrement, filth N * nai - beautiful * naigoz - cup * naja - beauty * nalik - dial, spin, clock * naljadri - noble, aristocrat * nalkimal - to dial, to wind, to turn, to spin * nandāl - beyond * narkha(z) - sword * nikamboz - fool * -njo - away from * noghido - warrior * noghon - war * non - zero * norathoz, nartho(z) - car * nosjaz - year * nozarjoz - attack * nōzol - soothe * nukli - bread * nul- - through O * (o)dar - into * ojos - arrow, shot * oklo - all * olli - river ** olhi * ollyz - tongue * omboriz - pumpkin * on - one, a(n) * onōr - king * onōrja - queen * Onōronōr - Emperor * Onōronōrja - Empress * ontoz - human * (o)sarynoz - code * (ot)tadi - village * ozri - against, vs. P * pjoltoz - pistol * pjondotar - gun-craft * pjondoz - gun, rifle * pjos - powerful deity, lantern, sacred lantern-pillar * pjosar - shrine-pillar, shrine or temple to Pjosaroz * plykh(o) - (vulgar) to copulate, to breed ** More obscene and offensive than "uondi" * porul - soup, broth * prim-biz - fifteen * prim-mar - seventeen * prim-pjoz - fourteen (respectful) * prim-puz - fourteen * -prin - -ty (x10) * prindoz - ten * prin-jor - nineteen * prin-kan - eighteen * prin-tīr - sixteen (secular, fallen into disuse) * prin-than - thirteen * puri - offering * puruz - soul-stuff, clay, creation, darling, (affectionate) child * puzos - four R * rajotaz - fountain * rakhapodō - predator * rakhitar - banditry, robbery, lawlessness * rampamal - to march * ranai - sound * ranilbaz - sound-box, radio * ranzakan, ranzan - new * rathja - waking up * ravomyz - curly hair * rikniz - bone * rimaz - road, path, way * rjōsai - I can't believe it/Impossible! * rjomal - to comfort someone * roijaz - people, race * rokijoz - peacock * rokhat - comet * rothmal - to save * rukhon - enemy * rūmilo - red candle, (for a ghost) to reincarnate, to be defeated, (to a ghost) go away * rūmo - red * rundo - ruin * rūtarjoz - report, message, account * rūthidō - coward S * saila(z) - flower * sampiraz - plate, armour * sanuon - sixteen ** Sixteen is a sacred number in Vozonid culture. * sāzoma - star-stuff, star-fire, plasma * silamal - to sail * sīlatar - sword-craft * sīla(z) - sword * simoz - deceit * sjarnar(i) - message * snausmal - to hurry * so - if * solzon - curved blade, scimitar * sonsablon - rocket launcher, missile pad * sonsathoz - rocket, missile * sormoi - tempest, storm * sormojoz - monsoon, typhoon * sozamal - to know * sramjo - cherry, bringer of bad luck, Ontemazei * sramjo-vyz - pink-haired, troublemaker * sran - hand * srota - scriptures * sulakh, sulkha - shield * sulakhaz - emblem, shield * sulkhasīl - sword and shield, warrior, stance, attitude, keep your head up * suōrai - shrine * suoz - archery bow * surbaz - shadow * surisakaz * suvan - holy * symoi - sad * syoi - pitiful, miserable * syoimal - to cry, to wail * syri(z) - rice Sh * shaunir - peace, greetings * shika - white * shilga, shilla - health * shō - good * shoryoz - snow T * tagholloz - turret, sacred tower * taghon(noz) - thank you * talloz - tower * tām(az) - seal, signature, insignia, emblem * tān - hand * tar - city * -tar - -ness, state of being * taraz - nation, people, folk, tribe * tārbi - town * tārjokan - free * tārjotar - freedom * taroz - rope * taruz(az) - fortress * tauvaz, tōvaz - world * tazamal - stand guard * tigalljakan, tiglan - online * tīrjoz - six * tiv(on) - two (dialectal) * tivnō - twenty * tjō(poz) - they * to - full of, a lot of * tōdraz, tōdraskan - too much to count, expensive * tokamal, tokomal - to buy * tokhno(z) - arrogance, pride, haughtiness * tukroz - dog * tullokan - old, archaic. outdated ** turloqan * tūmaz - fate * tūrnamal - to bring balance, to equalise, to resolve * tunathar - police officer * tūrnavaz, tūrnovaz - harmony, balance * tunodar - police forces * tuomaz - destiny * tūro - victory, win, prevail * tūvon - ban, prohibition * tyzmal - to help Th * thakoz - mind * thakunoz - thought * tham - bed * thammi - coffin, pyre * thany, thon - three * -thar - (person of a place) * thī - flash, distant blink * thoksoz - twelve * thunari - fish soup * thyroz - lightning U * uandimal - to marry * uanditar - wedding * uanditar uos - wedding ring * ughir(o) - why * ujalsa, jalos - gap, hole * ukh - I * ukhoz - horse * ukh pothimōl - go away (from me) * uri - a stream * urjoz - a soul * uondi - (can be vulgar) insertion, sex, to have sex like an animal, (usually animals) mating, breeding ** Less obscene than "plykh", but still vulgar if used for people. Acceptable if used for animals. * uondjo, uondja - (mostly vulgar) a shameless person * uosal, uos - arc, ring * uzoimal - to abhor what is evil V * valdamal - to lead * vim-, vin- - little, small, micro- * vimmal - to do * vini - small * vjan - billion, excessive, plenty * vjanjo - glory to ... , a lot of, long live * vjora(z) - turn, prayer * vjoril - spiral (good), loop, meditation * vjorimal - to pray * vjormaz - turmoil * vjormoz - (can be vulgar) torment, hell * vjorymal, vjorjomal - to spin around * vonjamal - to fly * vorzo - enemy * vosjoz - celestial, angel * vūghoz - voice * vurnaz - truth * vūrul(laz) - flood * vykhlaz - (can be vulgar) lust, temptation, (disgusting) urge, addiction * vysotar - archery * vyz - hair Y * ylluz - spiral (bad), curse ** yrluz * yr, jor - hair (archaic), curl * yzan(az) - ash Z * zairagi - beard, elder, sage * -zal - that * zānagaz - long sword * zapru - dust * zarrōvaz - female leopard * zarrōz - leopard * -zil - this * zīrad(az) - spear * zivataz, zivaz - star * zjōmal - to kill * zjomat - broken star, meteor * zjormaz - meteor storm, curse, divine punishment * zlukyz - quiver * zlyoz - rat, wicked person, bad person * znai(ja) - wisdom * znaikan - wise * znajoz - sage, wise man * -zo - (plural) * zollosjaz - many years, long live * zō - death * zōmal - to die * zomi - dream * zog - slave * zop - (vulgar) buttocks, rear * zu(gh)okan - enslaved, oppressed * zurroz - tunnel * zy - for * -zy - (genitive) Trivia * Pronunciation: ** a - ä, ʌ when short and unstressed ** d - ɖ ** gh - ɣ~x, ʝ before i ** j - j ** k - k~q ** kh - x ** l - l, ɭ(ː)~lː when doubled ** õ - oː ** s - s, ʂ before l, m, n, r ** sh - ʂ ** th - θ ** y - ɯ~y ** z - z, -s̪ * Obsolete letters: ** lh > l ** ô > a, o ** q > k, g ** rh > d, dr, r * Azgovian was based on a mixture of Valarin, Sauron's Black Speech, and Orcish, with bits of Arabic, Persian, and Japanese. The author created it at around 2015. * Azgovian nouns and names can be changed to feminine by replacing -oz with -az, or by adding -a after the last consonant. E.g. murjoz > murjaz * As the Azgovian language had lost some archaic letters and pronunciations and had a slightly different vocabulary that is more "dialectal", other Vozonid countries looked down on the language for being "vulgar" and "uncouth". * Azgovian is an SOV language: for example, "Konz dozvaldamal" means "he protects you" (he thou-protect). See also * Josolchir glossary * Arantarese glossary * Wannaenid glossary External link * A poem in Azgovian * A poem in a later form of Azgovian spoken 200 years later Category:Glossaries Category:Lists Category:Languages Category:Early Rabydosverse ideas Category:Vozonid